Chained feelings
by Queenies
Summary: Feelings are a vital weakness; I learned how to chain them within along time ago. Independence is key. Shoulders back, chin up. At least that's what I have told myself some many times before but I sometimes doubt my own mottoes and morals. Especially since I have found new meaning to my life with the Guardians of Seiyo.
1. My Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, just this fic. I wish I did though XD**

Perseverance is key. That is what I have been told far to many times- over and over again. But I no longer believe in such deceit, in such untruth, in such lies. Not since the day she changed-when it all changed.

Lazily lolling on the emerald grass in the breeze of summer, I sat crooning to the soft melodies of mum's guitar. Although her song melancholic the lyrics that I sing voice my mood- my joyful mood. Her strums stop abrubtly and deep in the pit of my stomache I know that I have brought her deep sorrow and wrath upon myself. I try, albeit clumsily, to evade her rage by altering the lyrics as best to my ability. However, I'm afraid it's to late to avoid her anger. At the touch of her palm on my pale cheek I know that her dronken persona has risen to the surface. It was my belief her shadowy guise could never touch in my haven of day and in her sober form; I was content with this knowledge- in fact comforted by it.

"Don't talk to me about love like you know what is! Don't act like having feelings for someone who can't return them is easy! You'll never understand how your father's depature makes me feel!" she screechs through gritted teeth and tears pool in her eyes. Tears pool in my eyes ,aswell, but I can and must never fall to my weakness because I know well even without a bottle to her lips her fury is a powerful force not to reckon with. Father did this to us. If he hadn't departed from us, mother would not have been a wreck and it especially showed through when she attempted to drown her sorrows away with whiskey. The pain consumes my hope and forces me into my weak state: my walls are diminishing and I am now turning back into my once weak person again. She slaps and kicks and punches until I am knelt groveling at her feet bloody and bruised. I endure the sharp blows as best as I can but it hurts to know that the one who cared for me and loved me so long ago is now abusing me near to death. To further instate her superiority she kneels down beside me and clasps my neck in a headlock. I can't breath or hold in my tears in a longer so I let it it all go. I express my pain thouroughly through screams and cries. It hurts dearly and I know I am now reaching dire level but I could never fight back it is outside my limits. I am now slipping into a world of darkness but at the same time a place I can feel content and carefree. My escape route but no key. It's as if I am banging on the door to the after life but no one shall come permit entry into peace for me. As I fall, the only thing playing in my mind-over and over again- are the good times we had as a family together and it hurts to rememeber but I must hang onto my last thread of happiness. I must hold onto the memories of picnics on the riverbank, swimming in the lake and basking in their love for as long as possible. Mother's stare locks with mine and she scowls. She then voiced my fears coldly with no hint of remorse lingering in her voice, "I shall teach you a lesson about the hard truth and let you feel my pain so you can better understand not to defy me!"

But that was a very long time ago when I was five years of age, just a few months after my father had left along with my innocence and peace of mind. But what is most important to me and what I hold dear to my heart is finding that key. The key that led to my freedom. Some much happened then and on but I am afraid I can not make a perfect account of the tortures I have endured and the troubles I persevered through. However that no longer effects me any way or any how; I just hold on tight to my present jovial psyche and life that I have built up for myself. The only piece of my past I still retain and keep close to my heart is Jiritsu- the rebirth of my soul. But even after my souls renewal there is still a slight emptiness in my world that I intent to fill...

Forcefully, I suck in my sorrows for it is too late to change my mind. I sometime question my motive for returning here but it seems I require this comfort- my very last hope to fill the emptiness. I am just so glad that Jiritsu is aiding me through all my troubles.I rap on the door with every ounce of my might: I want to be heard before I change my decision. Shuffling and whispers become audible from within the room- I don't know what to think of such things but as the door swings open I still enter. Shoulder back, chin up, be proud. That is my motto when going through tough times,a motto I learnt from my mother, but I can't seem to pull it off.

Hush comes over the crowds in my veiw as I enter. No one dares to talk, let alone breath for my presence is some what stupefying.

"And who may you be?" the ginger-haired man, who appears to be situated at the front of the room, inquires. I huff and try to feign confidence as best as I can, since I have very little to begin with, and drawl, "Kichona Hamasaki,"

In an eruption of reactions, the class dives into a frenzy o suprise. It seems my name has spawned much controversy and curiosity amongst them now and there is a certain question on all their tounges that only one person cares to voice.

"It can't possibly be her, can it?" Oh yes, indeed it can.

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes I have gotten rid of 'Recruits' because I felt it was going nowhere :( Anyways I would love yall to review, follow and favourite. Oh and by the way I will always be improving past chapters so don't be surprised! XD**


	2. My Past(part one)

**Chapter two: My Past(part one)**

**New chapter out now before the new year! Yeah sorry it took so long and all but it is longer, peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, just this fic. I wish I did though XD**

"Fuck that shit, Kichona!" Noboru hissed, irratibly, clenching on my arm. I yelped out in pain as his hold on me got tighter and tighter. "Your stupid to think we're gonna get them back in time and I certainly won't attempt to save them. I'm never gonna go back to jail."

"But why are we leaving them. they're gonna die if they aren't already arrested!" I ask in my stupidity.

"I have been close to going to that hell-hole too many times before. I'm not about to give up my freedom just to save a gang member," he replied icily and it was then I lost hope in the Blood Sharks: the alliance and family-like bonds we shared had melted away with similarities to ice. Tears pool in my eyes as I try to remember what led me onto this abysmal path.

I remain in pain and agony as I dash through the gloomy streets, warily. Darkness consumes me and I am encased by the gloomy streets. Yet in a way I am in the light to finally have escaped mother's abusive nature. It was a quick reatreat after three years of sorrow into safety but at the same time danger. I do not know my way and am certainly lost in the night. With only the moon illuminating my way, I am easily consumed by my fear. I comb my fingers through my silver tresses in order to distract myself from this dire situation I have been pulled into. Instantly, I sense a presence beside me that looms over my dainty form. All I can possibly do is hold my breathe in anticipation.

"Your at a loss, all alone aren't ya?" a voice questioned me which made me shake until it was out of my control. His dark eyes stare into mine.

"Names Noboru, by the way kid," Noburo said coldly, "and you are trespassing on the Blood Shark's premesis, you better leave." He intrigues me so deepl I can't possibly let him go. As he leaves, I trail his steps. The boy turns and smirks with slyness playing his lips.

"Do you realise following is dangerous: your in for a world of violence, drugs, booze and pain," he drawledas if to fill me with fear but it could never work on me after enduring so much before. I followed him earnestly with feirce excitement and relief spawning from me. At the dead of night, we are met by several gang members who I now know to be: Mika, Kenji, Minato, Ryou and Osamu. I could tell from then that they would be like family from there on out and it warmed my at that time I had no idea of what I was to experience. The drug dealing, the shootings, the fear; especially my near death experience . lt was all too overwhelming for me too handle. With new associates my life changed in many ways for the very worst. I still hold the horrors in my memories and they never seem to leave my mind.

I remember when the hurt finally came to an end. Noboru darted down the warehouse in hurry. And I gasp for breathe as I try to keep up with him. I force strong out-bursts of strength in my step but it does not helpvery much in such and onerous task of keeping up with him. Mika is gone, Kenji is gone, Minato is gone, Ryou is gone and so is Osamu but I know not to turn back to look for them or else we will be caught. Longer and longer, I pump my legs in my endeavour to escape. Sirens screech in the distance and unnerve me.

My limits are reached and I am too mentally weak to carry on in my sprint. Dread consumes me once again for I know what will come from all this. And all I can possibly do in my time of weakness is scream, "NOBORU!" However loud I shout, he would pay no attention and he simply raced off without me. Inevitably, I am spotted by the authorities in the depths of the warehouse. I never believed someone I looked up to so much could ever betray me but it seems quite I lay strewn across the floor, the authorities catch up with me in no time. I am picked up and carried away down the aisle of the warehouse for I am too fatigued to get up.

"Right kid, what on earth do you think your doing?" a genorous-hipped man inquires. I give no answer: I would never rat out my gang members-not for anything in this world.

" The young girl won't talk will she. Could you at least tell us your name?" the plump man's exact opposite asked, sweetly. Yet again I do not comply to my

orders. "Does she even speak Japanese?" the bony, second man questioned. To which I respond, "I can but prefer not to answer to you," The first gives me a stern stare and I contemplate feigning a devious persona to mess with his mind. All I can manage is a large smirk. I can sense his instant fury and it fuels my slyness very much.

"Don't fall into her web. She's just trying to trick you!" the bonier man intercepts before any serious damage can be done. I how he douces my fire.

I am led outside where I am greeted by flashing camera lights and news angencies. A busty and quirky lady saunters up to me with a microphone in one hand and ego in other.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we bring you reports of a young gang, known as the the Blood Sharks, who have attempted to rob from Solar Corparation. It seems we have discovered the youngest member of the ruffians," she then directs a question to me, "so what is with your your gang and this attempted crime?" Pissed- that's how I feel now in the centre of everyone's attention.

"It's none of your buissness, you bitch! Leave me fucking alone!" I lash out angrily in large rage. I've never been so angry; I wasn't even aware of this side of me. She's like a raging flame- undouceable by all. Before I knew, I was tasered and down on the ground. I seemed to zone out then. I was in a different fuzzy world for a very long time.

–-xxOxx-

Sat down on his chair, the deep-greyhaired man stared at me sweetly but in obvious confusion. Silently, I trudge to an empty seat placed between a brunetteand raven-haired boy. Try refrain from violence, I tell my self. It's hard to do so knowing full well their attention is completeley focused upon me. I try hard to remain attentive to the whiteboard in front of me. I shan't let their stares affect me in any way. A certain pinkette seems to be the middle of a small gossip infront of me. It seems they are discussing me- as it is the hot topic of the moment- and trying to explain the subject of me to the pinkette. It's none of my concern, although. As I turn my attention away from all agrivators, my ears catch sound from lips beside. It is the raven-haired boy

"Aren't you the girl the police brought in a long time ago?" he asks, intriguied by his memory of me from so long ago and I remember it just as well.

–-xxOxx-

In the dark of night, my eyes snap open. I must have been out for hours: for there is a a slight trickle of sunlight pouring through the cracks of the blinds. Hopefully, I glance around taking note of my surroundings: chairs, a table, a window, flurocent lights, an old book shelf and a stool. And on that very stool sat a woman dressed in police attire.

"I'm glad to see you have finally woken, Kichona," she says weakly. I do not bother to question her knowledge of my name; my guess is he already knows: my family, home adress and age. "Whilst you were still unconcious I discovered some very disturbing marks upon your back."

It is then that tears come streaming down from her coal black eyes as she watches me. Apart from her short,weak weeps we are engulfed in total silence but at the very same time her silence speaks loudly. It as if at that moment ,she wraps her arms around me, she can read me better than anyone could ever have before. Never would I have believed I would have such a connection with a stranger and it seems she will be a life long aquaintance. Unaware of her arangements to take me to courtthe woman ,who I know know as Aoi, I stayed with her in comfort for then on. Days pass and I am in great happiness and peace of mind, however in the back of my mind I dread what is to come as I see mother again.

I was warned but on the day of February19th I could not control the fleeting emotions with in my person. A large number of peole are all gatheredaround in court, most of which are complete strangers and reporters. I am sat down in a witness box beside a rather portly man residing on an upper-levelseat; I guessed he was the judge and I was very clearly right. After a long wait, the crowded room was silenced from its large uproar of speech. For as long as possible, I remain zoned out in a world of my own freedom and peace but then I am questioned by the judge. All eyes are set on me once again like the night of my capture. In great fear of the attention I am receiving, I smooth down the blouse Aoi presented to me on the day I first slept in her home with her and stand up shyly. I staring down at the beautiful azure and yellow cotton blouse in order to distract myself from the outer world. The swirly patterns and butterflies are so captivating in the way they are so carefully embroided into the fabric.

"Alright, Kichona, do you promise to speak the truth and nothing but the truth?" he asks sternly, as if I am about to lie through my teeth.

"I promise to not to bear false witness in this court," I say truthfully looking down to the ground.

"Now please describe to the court the horrendous situation of living you have been in," he says cooly and calmly as if the very words we utter have no real importance. I suppose so seeing as he must deal with these such things on a daily basis in his work. Slowly, my wander over to my mother who seems to be in a complete stata of nonchalance however she can not fool me so easily with her exterior demeanor.

"Her mother has been abusing her quite viciously for so long and I will not let this injustice go on for any longer! I certainly can't sit back and watch this atrosity go on unobserved. Just look at the state Kichona's back!" Aoi bursts out from the audience. It is for that reason that the tears yet again well in my eyes; she cares so much for me and I simple can't comprehend it. Mother glares at Aoi; I believe the dorment behemoth within her has woken to the sound of defiance.

"You have no right of speech I this. Kichona will speak and that is all there is to it, correct?" Mother drawled in a serene guise in the awkardness of the situation.

"But it's all true every word! The pain, the torment, the fear I wanted to escape it all and I never want to go back to her. Not in a million years!" I scream and cover my ears in fear of their haunting words. This war, this battle is too haunting to reside in at this moment and all I can do is scream. Scream as hard as possible,

**Authors note: I made it longer but now I think I'll split it up into two chapters but I'll try to get it up soon!**


	3. My past(part two)

**Chapter three: My Past(part two)**

**I'm back a-doodle-doo with part twoodle-doodle-doo. So please enjoy. I do not own Shugo Chara so no lawsuits, please!**

Light caresses my face and awakens me from my deep slumber. My senses alert me that I am no longer within the courtroom or the presence of mother.

"Your going to be okay again, Ki, and I now have full custody over you! Your wicked mother is off in jail- living it up I suppose!" Aoi giggled in great delight. It was a sort of joyfulness that can be felt through the air and leaves a tingling sensation. Relieved I snuggle up in a warm, azure blanket. It's truly all over, then. Mother can't harm me any longer and I reside contently in this knowledge; it brings great reassurance to my person which I am greatful for. "Oh, my daughter!" she cries and it feels so queer flowing from her scarlet lips but I know it's the truth now and nothing can take away this reality.

"Mummy, I can't believe it!" I gasped in joy and excitement, "Your truly my mummy now, Aoi?" I inquire with wide saucer-like eyes.

"Completely true, dear," Aoi grinned hugging me tighter and elongating the show of affection towards me.

We remained in a blithe set of mind for many months together-just the two of us. After all she was all the family I would ever need: she was all the care I needed, all the attention I wanted and all the support I could dream for. Although, I was taught well by Aoi from her vast resource of scientific knowledge I was still required to attend school-Seiyo Primary School. But that was one of the very biggest mistakes of my life with Aoi.

In the light of the candles(which Aoi would always place upon the fireplace to bring excitement to the atmosphere) the house phone called for Aoi. From what I could hear as she conversed over the phone and the way she bit her nails, I could tell she was concerned and vexed at the very same time.

"Look, Kiyoko, she just can't go to school. I doubt very much she can handle the social life because she tends to lash out when she's angry and the memories come back to her. I can completely teach!" Aoi hissed, irratibly. "But..." she whispered, faintly, causing me to strain my ears to hear their private conversation.

"I'm sorry, Aoi, but everyone is aware you didn't do so well in school and they certainly won't look past it as I suggest. Just send her to Seiyo or something. That would be perfect really since it's far from her past activities." the woman- whom I believe to be named Kiyoko- says and to that Aoi sighs in defeat. Aoi turns in my direction and feigns a bright smile as she hangs up the phone.

"Come on out, Kichona, I know your there!" Aoi laughs. "I'm not mad with you or anything. We just need to discuss this matter."

"What is it all about, Aoi?" I question as she wraps her arms around me lovingly. "Why do I need to attend school when I've got you to teach me. It doesn't seem fair that I have to attend with strangers and get pushed around by teachers!"

"I'm so sorry but you have to, Ki. They don't believe I can educate you so I am being forced to send you to a school. Ki..." Aoi sniffles in sadness at the terrible tidings that have come about.

"I don't wanna attend a public school, Aoi. I don't get why you can't tutor me instead of them." I whimper and frantically tremble in her embrace.

"I know it's not fair on you-I told them of your condition but I also need to go back to work, Ki. I didn't want to have to say it but we are gonna run run out of money so please..." Aoi wept on my shoulder making it even more wet. Before I became completely drenched in her tears, I spoke again in hopes of giving her comfort.

"If it's neccasary I shall attend. I just really hope I can make it through," I muttered under my heavy breathe,

"Thank you for understanding. And I very much doubt that the second grade can be so bad. That was probablly the least of my primary problems!" She laughed wildly and I so hoped she would be right.

–-xOx-

Timidly, I sat in the gloominess of the atmosphere completely surrounded by squealing, laughing and dashing children-around my age- across the playground. Every voice I heard shook my very form and seemed to taunt and tease me. Curiously, in my despair and fear, I stared longingly at the children playing happily together in the glowing light of the sun that seemed to peak through the clouds. I so desperatley wanted Aoi to return for me but it was quite clear she was unable to return for me until schools end. I very much doubted I would make it through the next six hours.

"Hey!" a voice called amongst them all and then another from beside.

"Hiya, are you new or something 'cause I haven't seen you around?" Automatically, I stiffen up at the sound of the voices and I glance up at them(very, very timidly). I catch sight of the first's long flowng rosy hair(an obvious dye) and porcelain-like, freckled face. She stood there clad in the appropiate uniform but the way she wore it seemed so inappropiate: her crimson skirt was pulled up to high, her legs were wrapped in ebony-black fish net tights and glossy, red platform boots. Clinging on her pale neck was an elaborate choker that contrasted perfectly with the hue of her skin. Her aquaintance had quite a contradicting guise. Unlike the the rosette, the second girl appeared to be a very humble lady-like girl. Her long glossy tresses and angelic grin hid a devilish beast from within her perfect form. Her hand stroke the glistening, white scarf wrapped around her neck. Excitedly, a grin plays on her lips as she stares at me.

"You have a tounge right, you little joker. Come on what's your name?" the scarfed one giggled which drove me to higher anxiety levels. In great fear, my lips parted and I uttered(almost inaudibley)

"I'm Kichona, and yes, I am new here," Curiously, the duo exchanged glances and turned back to me as if they something that I am unaware of. Their looks taunt me in their sly demeanor.

"Kichona, that means precious right. Our parents just gave us simple names. I'm Yui and she's Ren," she replied washing me over with me comfort and joy. In kindness, she stuck out her hand and pulled me up of the frigid bench.

"Ki, you don't mind me calling you that right?" the first chimes to which I shake my head in response. "Wanna meet the other kids although the are sixth graders-like us." I nod appreciantly at their show of compassion for a lonely newcomer. It felt like such a unique event seemed to good to be true but I did hope I was wrong.

Yet, as much as I had hoped for such smootheness in this time, it just did not

come about. Standing atop a bench, the multitudes were called over to greet me and I could suddenly feel the queer and all engulfing feeling of nostalgia: the memories of my past bliss with four year old aquaintances.

"Yo! We've got a newbie over here!" Ren yelled at the top of her strong, high-pitched voice. This seemed to instantly captivate their attention. Almost instantly, they seemed to burst out in question. I jump down from where I once stood and decied on be coming more aquainted with these strangers.

"Hey," several voices exclaimed beside me as we strolled onwards to the school at the chime of the bell. Several kids passed me and bombardex me with inquiries,

"Where are you from?"

"Why did ya move here?"

"What's your name?"

I was getting more angsty by the moment. I simply could not handle the horrors of the crowd surrounding me. My eyes glint irratiblly.

"I'm Japanese(it's quite obvious) and have never been in to school in a public school. I moved here because I am required to attend school. And you may refer to me as Kichona Yamaguchi." I muttered under the spot light of the attentive crowds. Then there was a sudden gasp from a tall, tanned boy who stepped closer. I was instantly taken aback as he exclaimed,

"Wow, wow, wow! Isn't that the name of the gang kid who belonged to a notorios gang. I can't believe you were in that gang. I don't think druggies and thieves like you belong in are school!"

"What, there is no way she's the same girl from the Blood Sharks," Ren huffed irratibly in complete disbelief. Ren stared me up and down in shock for a long, eery moment before speaking once again, "Right Ki, right Ki, right Ki, KI!"

Inevitablly, I tremble uncotrolably: now that the truth was out I was being turned on and the hate was murderous. My head shakes back and forth in disagreement to Ren to which she gasps at slowly backs off.

"You see she isn't denying, it must be all true then! Kichona was a druggie and thief, scratch that, she's probabbly still a druggie and theif! How do we know she won't try to steal from us or something. Seriously, she's probablly going to rob us all. I mean don't we all bring our phones to school and where expensive jewelery!" the tanned boy spat angrily at me. It is from that point that my fingernails dug deeply into my palms. Livid- I was completely consumed by my anger now. Why did they think so illy of me for my past mistakes and faults. I did not want to be chained by the woes of the past and the sins I've commited but it was to late for any change. The memories scolded as if they had come rushing back to haunt me. Perhaps I deserve this lonliness and sorrow, it makes sense in some ways that karma should be dealt at this time. In frustration, I wend (as quickly as possible) through the waves of gossip and question welling up with sorrow and self-loathing.

"Ki! Ki! Ki!" Yui and Ren called for me, "you can't really be planning anything like that, right? We can't leave you to do that sort of shit in our school!" Now ,completely livid, I could not control myself under these conditons. I thrust my fist toward Yui and stare stoically. Contact is made and leaves a bruise on her perfect complexion. Yui gasps at the instant and painful contact. A look of grave loathing plays on her face.

"Just leave me alone Yui and you too Ren, please just go.." I screamed feriously as I lash out once again. Yui is struck with another ruthless hit from me however It doesn't really feel like I'm in control of these savage actions. Am I truly conscience of my movements in this moment? Why do I seem to transform like this when I am threatened or angry? In a sudden jolt I am brought back to the reality of this matter. My hands- they are covered in scarlet blood, but why? My eyes wander down in horror at the sights before me.

"Ren! Yui!" I scream as I back off in dismay: I have done the very sin I have avoided in my hellish domain. With tears streaming down my blood splattered cheeks, I jerk the two furiously but to no avail. I glance down at Yui's dislocated shoulder and Ren's blood drenched body. "Please, please, please! Don't die, this can't be real" I cry fearfullywith a sting in my eyes. Scream echoes through the whole school- my screams. Prosecuting eyes stare holes into me as I fall to my knees.

"I can't believe it!" a voice screamed- my alert to run.

**Author's Note: Soacrates once said: a reviewer, follower and favouriter are the very kindest of readers. Are you a kind reader? XD**


	4. Awkward

**Awkward**

**Well come back, everyone, to 'Chained Feelings'. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. And yes there is finally some Guardians and Oc interaction! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from most characters I will use and the plot for this so no lawsuits please!**

"Because they were hospitalized and it was aired all over the news. I think they were called Yui and Ren but I can't really remember the other girl's name very well," the platinum-blonde shrugged, "I wonder how they got around the near murder event. School could have been closed!"

"Are you serious? And you were all in the second grade when it happened?" a pinkette blurted out in shock which vexed me so very much with every word.

Lazily, her slimmed fingers combed through her rosy, short tresses. "I really can't believe that actually happened though!"

"And to think the new girl is possibly her. It kinda hard to believe." a pale curly-haired blonde drawled. Jiritsu blew a golden and silvery lock out of her face- a chronic habit of hers- and gave me a blank, emotionless stare,

"You seem uneasy, Ki. Your not getting paranoid or having second thoughts about this now, are you?" she inquired in a loud yawn. Jiritsu was quite a perplexing guardian at times- it baffles my mind how she has come to be my guardian spirit.

"No I am just suffering this irritant that seems to surround me," I mutter staring out at nothing in particular. Diminutive giggles escaped her thin lips as she outstretches her arms.

"The very vermin!" she giggled uncontrollably, sat on the edge of my desk,"I can see your agony." A smile spreads across my face in amusement at her whimsical ways. Soon, class comes to an end(something I have longed for for so long). Hurriedly, I wend through the multitudes out into the open air.

Sketching- that is all I long to do within my treacherous domain. Lazily, in an attempt to rid myself of such tainting ennui, I delve into my backpack and pull out an ash notebook and pencil case as well as my iPod. I put pencil to paper and sketch down to my hearts content as I listened to the captivating tunes.

All these sounds piled up in my chest

However I shake them up, they won't resound

They keep scattering away in pieces

Even through the march of such gloomy days..  
>.. we apathetically just hang on, uttering not a single sigh<p>

Life filled with vanity  
>Colours Have Faded<br>Things You Desire Exist Here  
>Flee From This Colourless World<p>

Your cobbled-up heart is unstable  
>That washed-out raw impetus of yours.. evoke it and set out<br>The awkward lines will connect just the way we want*.. the throbbing pulsation from that day..  
>.. don't ever forget it<p>

Oh My Lord, It's Gone!  
>What Shall I Do?<br>Pieces I Had Have Fell Apart  
>Where Do You Belong?<br>Where Should I Aim For?  
>Once You've Lost Sight It's Left To Fall Apart<p>

Before I am aware of the strong influences of song I am singing along to the enthralling beat. Situated in the place of my most comfort, I loll lazily, sketching the landscape before me. In evident boredom, Jiritsu sat on my notebook kicking her short legs back and forth.

"Ki, this is some what boring. Perhaps and investigation of the premises is required to liven the matter" Jiritsu yawned, provoking my curiosity. Almost losing my balance, I stand to the sound of ringing voices and agree,

"Surely, riveting time investments will come quite troublesome to us."

"Of course not, in fact I believe in quite the opposite,"

Taking long, stretched steps, I travel the outskirts of the school building endlessly. Not truly in search of anything in particular. Where ever my feet would take me, I would except the outcome: I simply could not be bothered in the circumstances I will inevitably run in to. Around the corner, I wend through the endless Maple trees paying a minuscule amount of attention to the small details of the land before me.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain as I thumped down on the emerald grass. My eyes wander back up to the culprit who was seemingly in the same painful position. However, what I saw was almost uncomprehendable in so many ways.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," a voice spoke up from beyond glossy platinum-blonde hair. He whipped back his bangs to reveal his fair-skinned face. The contact with new people brought so much fear to my person. His mouth opened up and the words flowed out softly which unnerved me all the more.

"Aren't you the new girl? Uum... what is your name again?" he asked sweetly, smiling at me welcomingly yet I still could not open my lips to speak. Completely absorbed in my introverted ways, I bubble over in a strong mixture of anger and fear.

"I do not see why you require my name, I know better than to give out my details to strangers!" I snapped defensively which left him taken aback. A look of slight question played on his features as he stared straight at me. My head tipped forwards to let my silvery drill locks fall over my face to shield my eyes from his view. If the eyes are the windows to the soul, I shan't reveal my inner spirit. Jiritsu drew my attention away and some how it caused me to gain back my valour.

"Just leave go," I hissed picking myself of the ground and brushing of the dirt on my red chequered skirts, neatly. For an awkward, but brief moment, he stared at me-yet not completely at me. It was more as if he was looking over my shoulder at something(Jiritsu possibly). However that makes very little sense :after all no matter where Jiritsu has positioned her self and no matter how much she would talk no one seemed to really notice her(it's for that very reason I have questioned her existence). Is there something special about us that separates him and I from others. Could Jiritsu possibly be guardian to more people than I ever thought.

"I'm very sorry for that," he said with a low bow(lower than necessary for the situation) and added, "I'm Tadase Hotori, by the way." Abruptly, he had broken my train of thought provoking theories.

Once he has left, I glance over at Jiritsu with a single raised brow. A look of question plays on her face at this and make me sigh in frustration.

"You don't suppose he saw you. You know the way he was staring over my shoulder as if he could see you," I say looking in the direction Tadase had ran ran to.

"I see what you mean there. Perhaps he has a Shugo Chara like myself. I'm sure I have explained the basics to you once before, Kichona," Right she was to thinks so. I had indeed been informed of her arcane origins but it had simply slipped my mind. Perhaps he did own his own guardian or he did have the mentality of a toddler (pure and innocent) in order to see Jiritsu.

It was a plausible theory, but I am not one hundred percent certain. It's quite possible something of his interest had caught his eye or perhaps he had just zoned out. However,unlike myself, Jiritsu was completely convinced that he owned his own Chara.

After going through everthing once again in my my mind, I realised I was late(completely beyond late) and was in danger of detention. Quickly, I race back to class. If luck was on my side I would be able to walk in unnoticed. Once I have reached the the classroom, I pull the door open carefully and sidle my way in- breath caught in throat with anticipation. Everyone was in complete silence staring forwards- eyes to the front of class.

"...that is why we have decided to start this project that anyone can participate in of their own will. The project shall be taking place very soon and if anyone would like to join please attend the meeting." the boy I had bumped into earlier spoke. At the side of four other people. The platinum blonde's eyes were drawn to me as I took my seat in the back.

"Thank you for informing us of the matter, Guardians. Please be seated." our teacher almost sang as he stood from his desk. "Right. Time for some mathematics ,everyone."

In search of a suitable book, my hand delves deep into my school bag but instead I find a small note in intricate neat script reading:

_Kichona, could you meet us in the Royal _

_gardens today. We_ realise you have a Shugo

Chara and would really like you to join us there after

school to discuss the matter. Please, please, please Ki.

_-Tadase, Rima, Nadehiko, Amu and Yaya too!_

**Author's Note: Soacrates once said: a reviewer, follower and favouriter are the very kindest of readers. Are you a kind reader? XD**


End file.
